A conventional control device for a transmission is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-147590. The control device for the transmission includes a shift operation mechanism for performing a shift operation in the transmission, a select actuator for moving the shift operation mechanism in a selecting direction, a shift actuator for moving the shift operation mechanism in a shift direction, a target gear position instruction means for instructing a target gear position of the transmission, and a controller for controlling the select and shift actuators based upon a shift instruction from the target gear position instruction means.
In the above-described control device for the transmission, the select and shift actuators are controlled based upon the shift instruction from the target gear position instruction means. Therefore, the shift operation can be automated.
A need exists for providing improved control of the shift operation.